vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord GAIA (Digimon)
Summary Overlord GAIA is an artificial intelligence and the mother computer of "Project Gaia", acting as the main antagonist and final boss of Digimon World 2. Overlord GAIA initially went out of control during the project due to its abilities of thought and having access to an evolutionary program, and trapped those working on the project at the time in the Digital World. GAIA was only ever able to be defeated after the Backup Program was activated by Esteena Violet, which caused GAIA to become lowered into a state of power where they could be threatened and defeated by the Protagonist. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-C, Low 2-C upon death. | At least Low 2-C, possibly higher Name: Overlord GAIA Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Mother Computer, Artificial Intelligence Powers and Abilities: |-|GAIA=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Reactive Evolution (Overlord Gaia and its summons react accordingly to their environment as they did with the cyberspace, Gaia's evolutionary program makes him the ultimate being of thought and allows him to react and evolve to nearly every scenario. Designed to superior to Digimon who can perform the Overwrite), Power Nullification (Existing in the cyberspace nullifies your capability to escape it and potentially other abilities. Can conceptually sever your capability of using powers along with bonds), BFR (Capable of trapping the tamers in the cyberspace where they are only capable of existing with the help of the matrix. Without the matrix, they would cease existence in that realm and be trapped forever), Subjective Reality (They are no longer their "real selves" and are now literally an existence in a dream), Creation (Created the cyberspace and its environment, superior to the Guardians who created Digimon types), Hacking, Fusionism (Capable of fusing himself with the opponent to become the ultimate being and have full control), Statistics Reduction (Of others; The Infant Ray is capable of lowering the attacking capabilities of others, and the Destabilizer Ray drastically reduces one's defenses), Information Analysis, Madness Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Overlord Gaia existing drove the Digimon in the cyberspace completely wild and had to be destroyed for them to go back to normal), Immortality (Type 1), Summoning (Of the Chaos Generals and Chaos Lord), Power Bestowal, Acausality (Type 1; Had Overlord Gaia's data bugs not been fixed, he would've been unnaffected by the cyberspace being reset by the backup file), Danmaku, Conceptual Manipulation (Superior to and governs the reality of the Guardians, who are capable of creating the very concept of certain Digimon types and being in charge of them, manipulating them and their properties to their will. The Guardians have such control over these concepts that they are responsible for the ability of taming and fighting along these Digimon even managing to exist), Self-Destruction |-|General Abilities=Non-Corporeal (All Digimon are actually "souls" that exist on a higher plane of reality following an emanationism cosmology. Interactions with the Digimon that occur in the franchise are so because of specific events that either create manifestation bodies for the Digimon or turn humans into digital entities), Regeneration (Low-Mid. The Wireframe of a Digimon, corresponding to its armor/skin, is covered with a texture that is the first form of defense of a Digimon. Digimon can quickly regenerate their Wireframes after they are damaged, at least under normal conditions. Digimon are also able to completely regenerate their wireframes even after they are destroyed, forming the Digitamas, although this is combat applicable), Non-Physical Interaction (Digimon can touch each other, as well as their Digicores, which are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Hacking and Information Manipulation (Digimon are the best hacking tools around the world, replacing almost entirely by any conventional hacking program prior to their discoveries and yet the best way to combat the Digimon is Digimon itself), Reality Warping (In fact, in Digimon hacking is the correspondent of Reality Warping in the digital worlds, and they are able to manipulate reality itself when necessary), Absorption (Digimon are able to absorb data from the surrounding environment and other beings, allowing them to assimilate this data to itself), Power Mimicry (By absorbing opponents' data, the Digimon assimilates their powers for themselves. Digimon are able to learn the attacks of opponents just by observing them, although this is limited by the intelligence of the Digimon), Reactive Evolution (Digimon are able to rewrite their own data structures being able to adapt to different situations), Soul Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon can manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others. Digimon are in essence a 5-Dimensional existence and even though they aren't physically this powerful, their mind and souls are still of a higher plane), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Digimon have their minds and souls, protected by the Wireframe, requiring one to cross the wireframe before reaching the minds/souls of a Digimon), Hacking and Power Nullification (Digimon are resistant to the bugging of the Eaters, which usually corrupt data leaving them useless). Attack Potency: At least Galaxy level (Overlord Gaia had to be lowered down to a weaker state just for the Protagonist's Mega level Digimon to stand a chance, and gave said Mega level Digimon an incredibly hard time afterwards), Universe level+ upon death (Overlord Gaia being defeated by the Protagonist and dying caused the entire world to be erased, the world only being saved by the Backup File restarting Gaia and fixing the bugs yet again) | At least Universe level+ (Created and continues to maintain its own "cyberspace", which is treated as and referred to as another world and universe separate from the Digital and Real World, was going to entirely annihilate and destroy the world had they not been lowered down in power and defeated by the Protagonist), possibly higher (Stated to be the ultimate organism and potentially comparable to God as the ultimate ruler of the Digital World) Speed: FTL (Capable of fighting on par with the Protagonist's Mega level Digimon) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Galactic, Universal+ after death | Universal+ Durability: At least Galaxy level | Universe level+ Stamina: Unknown, likely infinite Range: Low Multiversal, up to High Multiversal with mind-based abilities Standard Equipment: Typically uses its large hands, lasers, and has the entire cyberspace to work with. Intelligence: Genius, possibly Omniscient within the Cyberspace Weaknesses: The Backup Drive is something capable of lowering GAIA into a lower state of power and reduces it's strength greatly, resetting GAIA will cease its death's usual destruction. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'GAIA Gear:' (God Punish): OverLord GAIA strikes with its hand. A counter-attack that misses unless OverLord GAIA is hit by an attack. *'Titan Laser:' (Glory Weapon): A powerful laser beam that hits all enemies. *'Fantasmic Bomb:' (Phantom Screen): Unleashes a blue screen of energy that hits all opponents. *'Tubular Attack:' (Cylinder Flail): A move that hits all enemies when counter-attacking. Strikes with the cylinder parts on its back. *'Light Gun:' (Last Gun): Shoots a beam of stored light energy. OverLord GAIA always uses this attack when its two hands are defeated, hence its name. *'Fantasmic Ray:' (Phantasma Wall): Unleashes a blue screen of energy that hits all opponents. *'Right Hand:' (God Hand Right): Does a backhand slap to an enemy. *'Destabilizer Ray:' (Land Disruption): The right hand hits the ground and sends out a yellow blast that lowers the defense of all foes. Key: Weakened | Pre-Backup Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Robots Category:Crazy Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Information Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Creation Users Category:Hackers Category:Fusionism Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Madness Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users